Trusting and Saving: A story about a true friends
by Hawkseye Alliance
Summary: When Grace is victum to a deadly diesase, Jez and Conner try everything they can... even if it means going to a island where shapeshiffters live. Discovering their past, can these creatures ever be trusted again and can trust start a friendship again.
1. Chapter 1

Lorcan raced through the woods, of the small island. In front, of him, was a small deer like creature. The moonlight showed the path, in which the deer left. Lorcan's dark blue eyes continued to watch, the animal, as it ran away. Storm clouds covered the full moon and the path became dark. Jez came running after him, "Why did you stop?" he asked. Lorcan couldn't get catch the right words. The deer was too fast for him and Jez. The deer managed to jump a 3 ft crack. Looking around, the deer froze. Smelling, the air, was the first thing he did before moving on. Lorcan and Jez walked to where the deer jumped, "Well," paused Lorcan looking over the edge, "I would try to jump this. But knowing if I did... the deer would keep on running." Jez sighed and whipped his neck. Suddenly spotting something fly into the bushes, he stood up, "What was that?" he asked, walking up to Lorcan. Lorcan watched the bushes carefully, "I see nothing," he answered turning around, "I think the lack of blood supply has gotten to your brain."  
Jez continue to watch for the thing he saw. He was curtain he saw something. A pair of yellow-greenish eyes watched Jez from the otherside. These pair, of eyes, seemed curious and wondered why the stranger was there. The eyes blinked, once, and shaped themsevles into a pair of dark brown eyes. They left the bush and continued to chase the deer. The deer freaked and bolted. There were now three others chasing after the animal. Running off in different directions, the deer was caught in a trap. A panther jumped, on the animal and broke its neck. Jez managed to jump the over the crack. Following the sound of voices, Jez tried to watch his footing. He didn't want anything scaring the people... or animals. Poking his head through the bushes... Jez saw a group of young men and women. The strange markings seemed very familer to Jez. Where have I seen that mark before? he asked himself, I'm sure I've seen it somewhere. As he thought, Jez didn't relise that he stepped in a bird's nest and scared too small finches. The group of people looked up. They spoke in a different language, which Jez couldn't understand. The people took off. Jez followed them until they were gone. Looking at the footprints. He noticed that each footprint, changed from human to animal. "There's no way," he said to himself touching the footprints, "I thought they were all extinct." "I sware I saw them." continued Jez hitting his fist on captain's desk. "Jez," said Mosh Zu, "I think the lack of blood has gotten to your brain." "That's what I said," said Lorcan passing by Jez and walking behind the captain's desk. "I knew it," said Jez to himself, "I knew they wouldn't believe me." Jez began to walk out the door when Mosh Zu stood up, "Why don't you try looking in our library? I'm sure you'll find answers to your questions." Jez had forgotten that the sanctuary had a library. They had been away from that place for a long time and it must of just slipped off his mind, "That's a good idea. Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

Lorcan raced through the woods, of the small island. In front, of him, was a small deer like creature. The moonlight showed the path, in which the deer left. Lorcan's dark blue eyes continued to watch, the animal, as it ran away. Storm clouds covered the full moon and the path became dark. Jez came running after him, "Why did you stop?" he asked. Lorcan couldn't get catch the right words. The deer was too fast for him and Jez. The deer managed to jump a 3 ft crack. Looking around, the deer froze. Smelling, the air, was the first thing he did before moving on. Lorcan and Jez walked to where the deer jumped, "Well," paused Lorcan looking over the edge, "I would try to jump this. But knowing if I did... the deer would keep on running." Jez sighed and whipped his neck. Suddenly spotting something fly into the bushes, he stood up, "What was that?" he asked, walking up to Lorcan. Lorcan watched the bushes carefully, "I see nothing," he answered turning around, "I think the lack of blood supply has gotten to your brain."  
Jez continue to watch for the thing he saw. He was curtain he saw something. A pair of yellow-greenish eyes watched Jez from the otherside. These pair, of eyes, seemed curious and wondered why the stranger was there. The eyes blinked, once, and shaped themsevles into a pair of dark brown eyes. They left the bush and continued to chase the deer. The deer freaked and bolted. There were now three others chasing after the animal. Running off in different directions, the deer was caught in a trap. A panther jumped, on the animal and broke its neck. Jez managed to jump the over the crack. Following the sound of voices, Jez tried to watch his footing. He didn't want anything scaring the people... or animals. Poking his head through the bushes... Jez saw a group of young men and women. The strange markings seemed very familer to Jez. Where have I seen that mark before? he asked himself, I'm sure I've seen it somewhere. As he thought, Jez didn't relise that he stepped in a bird's nest and scared too small finches. The group of people looked up. They spoke in a different language, which Jez couldn't understand. The people took off. Jez followed them until they were gone. Looking at the footprints. He noticed that each footprint, changed from human to animal. "There's no way," he said to himself touching the footprints, "I thought they were all extinct." "I sware I saw them." continued Jez hitting his fist on captain's desk. "Jez," said Mosh Zu, "I think the lack of blood has gotten to your brain." "That's what I said," said Lorcan passing by Jez and walking behind the captain's desk. "I knew it," said Jez to himself, "I knew they wouldn't believe me." Jez began to walk out the door when Mosh Zu stood up, "Why don't you try looking in our library? I'm sure you'll find answers to your questions." Jez had forgotten that the sanctuary had a library. They had been away from that place for a long time and it must of just slipped off his mind, "That's a good idea. Thank you."

Chapter 2

Conner fell onto the wood flooring, of the deck. Standing above him, Bart knocked Conner's sword from his hand and held his own against Conner's chest, "Man, bro, what happened?" he asked still holding him down, "Your mind somewhere else today, lad?" Conner couldn't catch his own breath, "You... can... say... that..." he said in between breaths. Bart pulled back his sword and helped Conner off the ground. A small group of storm clouds gathered over the island as The Nocturne and The Tiger left. Jez looked over the edge of the Nocturne, his mind was still thinking about the creatures he saw. Grace walked onto deck, with Darcy, as he smiled. The moon was nearly setting and the fog was beginning to rise again, "I wonder what's on his mind," said Darcy, "You should go talk with him." Darcy pushed Grace towards Jez and stopped half way, "Go on," she said shifting her hands forward. Jez was messing with the string of rope, which was hanging off the side of the ship, "What's on your mind, Jez?" asked Grace. Jez didn't seem to hear anything that Grace had just said to him. He was, once again, wondering if those creatures were really shape-shifters. He remembered reading something about them, in a book, back on Sidorio's ship, before coming back to The Nocturne. Grace looked at the setting moon, "You better get inside before the sun starts coming up." she said touching Jez's shoulder. Agreeing, Jez walked, with Grace, into the lower deck. Back on the island, a young girl watched the two large ships disappear into the sunrise. She felt the breeze run through her blond hair and the sun started to burn her eyes a little, from the brightness. Before Jez closed the curtains, he took one, good, look at the island. Seeing the young girl, Jez started wondering what she was doing there. He was surprised that the young girl was so close to edge... that's when he saw her jump off. Closing the curtain, Jez turned around, "My..." Jez couldn't continue what he was going to say. Instead, he sat down on his bed and thought. Lorcan, wondered around the deck, before entering his bedroom for the night. Hearing a splash, Lorcan ignored it and continued on his way. The young girl rose up from under the beauty, of the sea water. Her hair was now wet and tangled. Not minding, the girl's legs started to fuse together and turn a grayish color. Ducking her head underwater, her whole body changed into a dolphin. After a minute, she rose back up to the surface, creating a back flip in the air. She raced after the ships and swam beside them. Grace noticed the dolphin, swimming by, and gazed at the amazing creature, "You go back home, little guy," said Grace, "Go home before someone discovers you."


	3. Chapter 3

Lorcan raced through the woods, of the small island. In front, of him, was a small deer like creature. The moonlight showed the path, in which the deer left. Lorcan's dark blue eyes continued to watch, the animal, as it ran away. Storm clouds covered the full moon and the path became dark. Jez came running after him, "Why did you stop?" he asked. Lorcan couldn't get catch the right words. The deer was too fast for him and Jez. The deer managed to jump a 3 ft crack. Looking around, the deer froze. Smelling, the air, was the first thing he did before moving on. Lorcan and Jez walked to where the deer jumped, "Well," paused Lorcan looking over the edge, "I would try to jump this. But knowing if I did... the deer would keep on running." Jez sighed and whipped his neck. Suddenly spotting something fly into the bushes, he stood up, "What was that?" he asked, walking up to Lorcan. Lorcan watched the bushes carefully, "I see nothing," he answered turning around, "I think the lack of blood supply has gotten to your brain."  
Jez continue to watch for the thing he saw. He was curtain he saw something. A pair of yellow-greenish eyes watched Jez from the otherside. These pair, of eyes, seemed curious and wondered why the stranger was there. The eyes blinked, once, and shaped themsevles into a pair of dark brown eyes. They left the bush and continued to chase the deer. The deer freaked and bolted. There were now three others chasing after the animal. Running off in different directions, the deer was caught in a trap. A panther jumped, on the animal and broke its neck. Jez managed to jump the over the crack. Following the sound of voices, Jez tried to watch his footing. He didn't want anything scaring the people... or animals. Poking his head through the bushes... Jez saw a group of young men and women. The strange markings seemed very familer to Jez. Where have I seen that mark before? he asked himself, I'm sure I've seen it somewhere. As he thought, Jez didn't relise that he stepped in a bird's nest and scared too small finches. The group of people looked up. They spoke in a different language, which Jez couldn't understand. The people took off. Jez followed them until they were gone. Looking at the footprints. He noticed that each footprint, changed from human to animal. "There's no way," he said to himself touching the footprints, "I thought they were all extinct." "I sware I saw them." continued Jez hitting his fist on captain's desk. "Jez," said Mosh Zu, "I think the lack of blood has gotten to your brain." "That's what I said," said Lorcan passing by Jez and walking behind the captain's desk. "I knew it," said Jez to himself, "I knew they wouldn't believe me." Jez began to walk out the door when Mosh Zu stood up, "Why don't you try looking in our library? I'm sure you'll find answers to your questions." Jez had forgotten that the sanctuary had a library. They had been away from that place for a long time and it must of just slipped off his mind, "That's a good idea. Thank you."

Chapter 2

Conner fell onto the wood flooring, of the deck. Standing above him, Bart knocked Conner's sword from his hand and held his own against Conner's chest, "Man, bro, what happened?" he asked still holding him down, "Your mind somewhere else today, lad?" Conner couldn't catch his own breath, "You... can... say... that..." he said in between breaths. Bart pulled back his sword and helped Conner off the ground. A small group of storm clouds gathered over the island as The Nocturne and The Tiger left. Jez looked over the edge of the Nocturne, his mind was still thinking about the creatures he saw. Grace walked onto deck, with Darcy, as he smiled. The moon was nearly setting and the fog was beginning to rise again, "I wonder what's on his mind," said Darcy, "You should go talk with him." Darcy pushed Grace towards Jez and stopped half way, "Go on," she said shifting her hands forward. Jez was messing with the string of rope, which was hanging off the side of the ship, "What's on your mind, Jez?" asked Grace. Jez didn't seem to hear anything that Grace had just said to him. He was, once again, wondering if those creatures were really shape-shifters. He remembered reading something about them, in a book, back on Sidorio's ship, before coming back to The Nocturne. Grace looked at the setting moon, "You better get inside before the sun starts coming up." she said touching Jez's shoulder. Agreeing, Jez walked, with Grace, into the lower deck. Back on the island, a young girl watched the two large ships disappear into the sunrise. She felt the breeze run through her blond hair and the sun started to burn her eyes a little, from the brightness. Before Jez closed the curtains, he took one, good, look at the island. Seeing the young girl, Jez started wondering what she was doing there. He was surprised that the young girl was so close to edge... that's when he saw her jump off. Closing the curtain, Jez turned around, "My..." Jez couldn't continue what he was going to say. Instead, he sat down on his bed and thought. Lorcan, wondered around the deck, before entering his bedroom for the night. Hearing a splash, Lorcan ignored it and continued on his way. The young girl rose up from under the beauty, of the sea water. Her hair was now wet and tangled. Not minding, the girl's legs started to fuse together and turn a grayish color. Ducking her head underwater, her whole body changed into a dolphin. After a minute, she rose back up to the surface, creating a back flip in the air. She raced after the ships and swam beside them. Grace noticed the dolphin, swimming by, and gazed at the amazing creature, "You go back home, little guy," said Grace, "Go home before someone discovers you."

Chapter 3

The dolphin swam back towards the island, before looking back at the ships. Grace, to the dolphin, was looking sick. Grace, who was watching the sunrise, was feeling dizzy. The numess reached to her legs and caused her to collapse. Lorcan made his rounds when he noticed Grace, facedown, on the ship's deck. Lorcan dropped his sword and ran to Grace. "Grace," he said picking her up, "Your burning up. Mosh Zu!" Picking Grace up, Lorcan ran towards the captain's layer. Jez watched as Mosh Zu gave Grace a full exam before turning her to her cabin. "I was afraid of this," sighed Mosh Zu. Lorcan and Jez started to wonder what Grace had. "What does she have, Captain?" asked Jez, "There's no way that can be just a bug. Not out here on the open sea." "She has straphanger's disease." said Mosh Zu, "But this is a rare disease for Vampirates to be getting. I mean the only species, I know, that get it are shapeshiffters."  
Jez sighed, "Is there anything we can do to help her?" Mosh Zu stood up and walked towards his stack of books, "There is an herb back on the island we just came from," he said, "If we go back, I bet you two can convense these... species... to give some herbs to us." Lorcan felt very concern about leaving Grace, while she was gravely ill, "Sir," he said walking towards Mosh Zu, "Why don't you just send someone else to go along with Jez. I'm afraid I can not leave Grace while she's weak and defenseless." Mosh Zu shook his head, "Lorcan," he said, "I know you're worried about Gracie being alone. But you're the only one that I can trust to get the herbs."  
"What about Conner?" aske Jez, interrupting the conversation, "I'm sure he would do anything for his sister." Mosh Zu and Lorcan agreed, "Then we need to get their attention and turn around the ships."  
Conner walked into the captain's cabin, "My sister is sick!" "Conner,, calm down," said Ching Li, "Mosh Zu and I just agreed to turn the ships back around and get some herbs, from the island, which can save your sister. You and Jez are the ones to go on the island and talk with the shapeshiffters." Conner sighed, "Yes, Captain. I just hope Grace is alright." "She's not the only one, captain!" said Bart, suddenly clashing into the cabin, "Half of the crew has it and Jez just informed me that their crew has it too. This could be the start of an epidemic, if we don't get some help now."


	4. Chapter 4

Lorcan raced through the woods, of the small island. In front, of him, was a small deer like creature. The moonlight showed the path, in which the deer left. Lorcan's dark blue eyes continued to watch, the animal, as it ran away. Storm clouds covered the full moon and the path became dark. Jez came running after him, "Why did you stop?" he asked. Lorcan couldn't get catch the right words. The deer was too fast for him and Jez. The deer managed to jump a 3 ft crack. Looking around, the deer froze. Smelling, the air, was the first thing he did before moving on. Lorcan and Jez walked to where the deer jumped, "Well," paused Lorcan looking over the edge, "I would try to jump this. But knowing if I did... the deer would keep on running." Jez sighed and whipped his neck. Suddenly spotting something fly into the bushes, he stood up, "What was that?" he asked, walking up to Lorcan. Lorcan watched the bushes carefully, "I see nothing," he answered turning around, "I think the lack of blood supply has gotten to your brain."  
Jez continue to watch for the thing he saw. He was curtain he saw something. A pair of yellow-greenish eyes watched Jez from the otherside. These pair, of eyes, seemed curious and wondered why the stranger was there. The eyes blinked, once, and shaped themsevles into a pair of dark brown eyes. They left the bush and continued to chase the deer. The deer freaked and bolted. There were now three others chasing after the animal. Running off in different directions, the deer was caught in a trap. A panther jumped, on the animal and broke its neck. Jez managed to jump the over the crack. Following the sound of voices, Jez tried to watch his footing. He didn't want anything scaring the people... or animals. Poking his head through the bushes... Jez saw a group of young men and women. The strange markings seemed very familer to Jez. Where have I seen that mark before? he asked himself, I'm sure I've seen it somewhere. As he thought, Jez didn't relise that he stepped in a bird's nest and scared too small finches. The group of people looked up. They spoke in a different language, which Jez couldn't understand. The people took off. Jez followed them until they were gone. Looking at the footprints. He noticed that each footprint, changed from human to animal. "There's no way," he said to himself touching the footprints, "I thought they were all extinct." "I sware I saw them." continued Jez hitting his fist on captain's desk. "Jez," said Mosh Zu, "I think the lack of blood has gotten to your brain." "That's what I said," said Lorcan passing by Jez and walking behind the captain's desk. "I knew it," said Jez to himself, "I knew they wouldn't believe me." Jez began to walk out the door when Mosh Zu stood up, "Why don't you try looking in our library? I'm sure you'll find answers to your questions." Jez had forgotten that the sanctuary had a library. They had been away from that place for a long time and it must of just slipped off his mind, "That's a good idea. Thank you."

Chapter 2

Conner fell onto the wood flooring, of the deck. Standing above him, Bart knocked Conner's sword from his hand and held his own against Conner's chest, "Man, bro, what happened?" he asked still holding him down, "Your mind somewhere else today, lad?" Conner couldn't catch his own breath, "You... can... say... that..." he said in between breaths. Bart pulled back his sword and helped Conner off the ground. A small group of storm clouds gathered over the island as The Nocturne and The Tiger left. Jez looked over the edge of the Nocturne, his mind was still thinking about the creatures he saw. Grace walked onto deck, with Darcy, as he smiled. The moon was nearly setting and the fog was beginning to rise again, "I wonder what's on his mind," said Darcy, "You should go talk with him." Darcy pushed Grace towards Jez and stopped half way, "Go on," she said shifting her hands forward. Jez was messing with the string of rope, which was hanging off the side of the ship, "What's on your mind, Jez?" asked Grace. Jez didn't seem to hear anything that Grace had just said to him. He was, once again, wondering if those creatures were really shape-shifters. He remembered reading something about them, in a book, back on Sidorio's ship, before coming back to The Nocturne. Grace looked at the setting moon, "You better get inside before the sun starts coming up." she said touching Jez's shoulder. Agreeing, Jez walked, with Grace, into the lower deck. Back on the island, a young girl watched the two large ships disappear into the sunrise. She felt the breeze run through her blond hair and the sun started to burn her eyes a little, from the brightness. Before Jez closed the curtains, he took one, good, look at the island. Seeing the young girl, Jez started wondering what she was doing there. He was surprised that the young girl was so close to edge... that's when he saw her jump off. Closing the curtain, Jez turned around, "My..." Jez couldn't continue what he was going to say. Instead, he sat down on his bed and thought. Lorcan, wondered around the deck, before entering his bedroom for the night. Hearing a splash, Lorcan ignored it and continued on his way. The young girl rose up from under the beauty, of the sea water. Her hair was now wet and tangled. Not minding, the girl's legs started to fuse together and turn a grayish color. Ducking her head underwater, her whole body changed into a dolphin. After a minute, she rose back up to the surface, creating a back flip in the air. She raced after the ships and swam beside them. Grace noticed the dolphin, swimming by, and gazed at the amazing creature, "You go back home, little guy," said Grace, "Go home before someone discovers you."

Chapter 3

The dolphin swam back towards the island, before looking back at the ships. Grace, to the dolphin, was looking sick. Grace, who was watching the sunrise, was feeling dizzy. The numess reached to her legs and caused her to collapse. Lorcan made his rounds when he noticed Grace, facedown, on the ship's deck. Lorcan dropped his sword and ran to Grace. "Grace," he said picking her up, "Your burning up. Mosh Zu!" Picking Grace up, Lorcan ran towards the captain's layer. Jez watched as Mosh Zu gave Grace a full exam before turning her to her cabin. "I was afraid of this," sighed Mosh Zu. Lorcan and Jez started to wonder what Grace had. "What does she have, Captain?" asked Jez, "There's no way that can be just a bug. Not out here on the open sea." "She has straphanger's disease." said Mosh Zu, "But this is a rare disease for Vampirates to be getting. I mean the only species, I know, that get it are shapeshiffters."  
Jez sighed, "Is there anything we can do to help her?" Mosh Zu stood up and walked towards his stack of books, "There is an herb back on the island we just came from," he said, "If we go back, I bet you two can convense these... species... to give some herbs to us." Lorcan felt very concern about leaving Grace, while she was gravely ill, "Sir," he said walking towards Mosh Zu, "Why don't you just send someone else to go along with Jez. I'm afraid I can not leave Grace while she's weak and defenseless." Mosh Zu shook his head, "Lorcan," he said, "I know you're worried about Gracie being alone. But you're the only one that I can trust to get the herbs."  
"What about Conner?" aske Jez, interrupting the conversation, "I'm sure he would do anything for his sister." Mosh Zu and Lorcan agreed, "Then we need to get their attention and turn around the ships."  
Conner walked into the captain's cabin, "My sister is sick!" "Conner,, calm down," said Ching Li, "Mosh Zu and I just agreed to turn the ships back around and get some herbs, from the island, which can save your sister. You and Jez are the ones to go on the island and talk with the shapeshiffters." Conner sighed, "Yes, Captain. I just hope Grace is alright." "She's not the only one, captain!" said Bart, suddenly clashing into the cabin, "Half of the crew has it and Jez just informed me that their crew has it too. This could be the start of an epidemic, if we don't get some help now."

Chapter 4

It wasn't until dawn when they reached the island. Watching Conner and Jez, slice their way into the forest, Lorcan covered Grace with a blanket before putting his arm around her. Keeping her warm, Grace covered her mouth to stop the cough from spreading. Darcy, who joined Lorcan and Grace, noticed that her cough was getting worse, "Lorcan," she said taking Grace by the hand, "Let's take her back to your cabin. I don't want her out here in this cold weather." On the other hand, Conner and Jez decided to rest when they noticed the sun started to rise, "We better find a cave to sleep in tonight," sighed Jez trying to keep himself out of the sunlight. Conner, since he could sometimes be in sunlight, started on a search for a small cave.

Somewhere south, on the island, laid a small village. The shouting and yelling, warned the village's chief of something deadly. "What's going on!" yelled the chief coming out from his tent, "Calm down, everyone!" The village people started to lower their voices but still chatted softly to each other, "What is all this chat about," A young girl said coming in from behind the chief. "Pirate ships have landed!" yelled a woman from the back of the crowd. "Two from each ship wander into our land," yelled a man from the front of the crowd, "Your majesty," said a younger man walking next to Kona, the chief's daughter, "I can send two of our warriors to watch these pirates and discover their plan."

"No," said Kona, "I will go myself. At least I can get some air." Her father growled in disagreement, as he hated when his daughter left the grounds. "Father," said Kona, "I'll be fine as long as they don't spot me." As she walked away from the grounds, she remembered that she has been spotted before. While swimming the other morning, Kona was spotted by a brown haired girl, aboard the pirate ship with huge wing-like sails. Now they came back, "What do they want?" asked Kona to herself trotting through the forest grounds. Then suddenly coming to a stop, Kona realized something, "Oh no," she said to herself again. Kona then remembered something her father told her, "Remember, Kona. I will be releasing a few bugs with our disease onto the shoreline which would chase off any pirates." "What would it do to Vampirates?" asked Kona to herself, once again, "I studied a lot about the dangerous of those pirates…but not everything." Kona heard thunder in the distance as the storm clouds covered the sunlight.

Jez was relived that the storm clouds covered the sun. "Now if Conner would only hurry up," he said sitting on a nearby tree trunk. Suddenly ducking his head, Jez swore he felt a swift of air along his neck and hair. Looking around, he saw Conner ahead of the trail, "Well…?" asked Jez standing up, "Nothing…" answered Conner, "…and I don't want to bother looking if storm clouds are going to cover up the sun." Jez smiled as he threw his arm around Conner and rubbed his head.

Kona laughed as she watched the two boys throw and push each other around. Her father was completely wrong about the pirates these days. Judging by the way they acted with each other, "Their very friendly," said Kona. Jez paused, "Jez," said Conner grabbing Jez's hands, which were around his neck, "Jez, let go." Jez then relised he was chocking Conner, "Sorry," he said letting Conner go.

Kona covered her mouth. Relising she had spoken to loud and had attracted their attention, "Well," sighed Conner, "We better find this village before we lose Grace." Kona's heart beat with pain, "So," sighed Kona, "The disease has reached the pirate ships. I have to help." Kona transformed into a fly and followed the strangers.


End file.
